No Hope
by Rauken
Summary: Kaiba Brothers angst. It's late when Seto senses something wrong. one-shot. not my best, I just figured out this site.


No Hope  
  
Hiya, This is just a fic I've been wanting to do. It's late and I'm waiting for Jay Leno to come on. I've been around electronics too long.  
  
Alright, this is a Seto & Mokuba fic. Mokuba dies. (sigh). What kind of person writes death fics? I'm bored. Here we go...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Warnings: character death, dark fic, intense character angst, etc.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
It was around 1:00 AM when I felt it. There was something wrong. I didn't feel this way very often, but it's one of those things you just know. Some people might have called it a brotherly instinct, but it didn't matter right then.  
  
I ran through the halls, not caring how much noise I made. Noise was good. It would alert the servants. And I might need help.  
  
I listened as I stood outside his door. There was no sound. No breathing, no soft snoring like usual, except for a small gasping noise. I opened the door and looked inside. He was laying on the bed, clutching the sheets and arching his back. Pushing up his ribcage. I watched, stunned, as his small mouth opened and closed with pain. His eyes full of hurt. I started to move forward when Mokuba finally turned and looked at me with an horribly intense fear in his eyes.  
  
"Call an ambulance!" I yelled as a tired maid wandered up the stairs, rubbing her eyes and looking confusedly at me. She flinched in suprise and went to the phone and dialed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
It felt like years as I waited outside the hospital room. They wouldn't let me see him, even though I was his brother. Finally, the doctor came out shaking his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, there isn't anything we can do. Mokuba has a rare breathing condition. There's no cure, if we had detected it sooner..." he let the sentence drop. "I suggest you go in now. This will be your last time together. He won't last through the night. Gomen-nasai."  
  
"Mokuba..." I collapsed onto the chair.  
  
It wasn't possible, this couldn't be real. How could this happen? I'd just gotten him back from Pegasus.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
I could hear things... it was like a flood. All the things that people had said to me about being alone were in my mind. Gozaburo's laughs echoing in my head. His threats. Tea's little rant about being so selfish and alone. Others' words, the people from the orphanage saying we couldn't always be together. I'd told them they were wrong.  
  
But they weren't.  
  
I had promised him that we'd always be together. And I had failed him.  
  
I barely noticed as I stood and began walking through the door. He lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Somehow, he seemed to sense my presence and looked over. But his eyes weren't the same. They seemed dead in some way.  
  
So he knew. The doctor must have told him.  
  
"Nii-sama? Did they tell you? There wrong aren't they? There's something you can do right?" He was staring at me, his eyes anxious with fear. I can't imagine how I looked right then. How could I tell him?  
  
"Mokuba.." My voice was barely above a whisper. "I- I can't, I..."  
  
"BUT YOU PROMISED!" He yelled as loud as his failing lungs would let him. He started to cough up blood and I ran to his bed, but he pushed me away.  
  
"Please Mokuba," I begged. This was all my fault, if we had only caught it sooner.  
  
"Nii-sama, you have to help me! I don't want to die, I'm scared." You can't imagine how much I wanted to help right then. He was dying and there was nothing I could do.  
  
"Mokuba, I am so sorry." He didn't understand.  
  
"Please Niichan!" Came the small gasp. I could feel my eyes filling with tears.  
  
They began to fall from my face.  
  
His eyes widened as he watched me. He knew that if I cried, I was serious. He lay back down in shock. A small boy with no hope. A broken child. Nothing is worse than watching a truly defeated child.  
  
Not one that had just lost a game or had fallen and scraped their knee. But one who had no hope left. No parent or brother or sister to help them.  
  
They are truly alone in their fate.  
  
Moukuba closed his eyes and lay back into his pillow. Tears began to run from his eyes as well. He whispered one last plea before drifting off into death.  
  
"Please don't let me die, I'm so, so scared."  
  
I could feel my heart break as the heart monitor sounded it's deadly wail. The monotone ripping into me. Who picks these sounds anyway? I could feel it tearing into me as the flood of laughs and taunts surged back.  
  
Their sound was deafening. I covered my ears trying to block the silent sound. Yelling to drown them out.  
  
Of course, I couldn't. I had failed Mokuba, why should I be able to block the noise?  
  
They were getting louder now, the screams, the taunts. A horrible, scratching voice began to surface. Tearing at my heart and ears, making them bleed. Like an old crone screaming in agony. "YOU FAILED, YOU FAILED!!!!!!!!"  
  
Doctors rushed in, shouting, asking questions, but I couldn't hear them. The ground beneath me began to swirl as I fell into the vortex.  
  
The voices were ebbing away. And the images of blood, pain, and Mokuba, going black.  
  
In the end, in my mind there was only darkness, and only the sound of a child sobbing.  
  
And that's how it always will be.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Wow, that didn't really end the way I thought it would, way darker than I tended. Yet somehow not as depressing. I like depressing, not dark. Crap.  
  
Now I'm listening to The Two Towers sound track, very good for angst. Especially Gollum's song & Evenstar.  
  
-Rauken 


End file.
